Lamia no Luffy
by PaperFox19
Summary: On the road to bring Vivi home to Alabasta, Vivi remembers a current that runs through a dangerous island, if they take this path they'll make it to Alabasta in twice the time and get some supplies. However they'd have to face the dangers of the island and Luffy of course chooses adventure. WARNING YAOI, DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Monster Luffy Vore Hyper Mind Control

Pairing: Luffy/Harem

Apart of my rare pairing lonely boys project harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

In honor of new years I have new projects coming both in one shots and stories, I'm gonna do better at sorting fics and my new writing style is becoming better.

Thanks to those who have supported me during my constant working. I'm hoping things get better. Fics are taking a hit like i knew they would but didn't think it would be so much, but I am trying.

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock!

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Thanks to darkdevon who reviewed and commented on several of my Fairy Tail fics

Now for our feature presentation

Lamia no Luffy

On the road to bring Vivi home to Alabasta, Vivi remembers a current that runs through a dangerous island, if they take this path they'll make it to Alabasta in twice the time and get some supplies. However they'd have to face the dangers of the island and Luffy of course chooses adventure.

Chap 1 Luffy captured

The strawhat pirates had just gained Tony Tony Chopper as their newest crewmate. With a doctor on board it was smooth sailing to Alabasta, but they were short on time. Finding a doctor had taken more time and there was trouble brewing in Alabasta already.

"Well there is a way for us to get their faster…" Vivi said as she remembered an island that held a current that would launch them straight to her home land. "However it's really dangerous." She whispered but Luffy heard her.

"Yes adventure! Let's go for it." Usopp screamed as he saw the look on Luffy's face.

"No Luffy I know that look, Vivi is this place really dangerous, think really hard now!"

"Well legend says this place is full of monsters, creatures that have evolved over and over again to adapt to any enemy."

"Ahhh Luffy no way we can't go there!" Usopp screamed.

"Sounds like a fun, I could use another challenge. These monsters sound like perfect prey." Zoro grinned, his swords were itching for a good fight.

'Noo Zoro!' The long nosed sniper thought. "Wait Vivi there's no way to gather supplies right?"

"No in fact the island has tons of rare plants that are not only safe for humans to eat, but they are considered a delicacy. It's the monsters guarding them that are the problem."

"Rare plants huh? Our supplies are low and I'd like to try these plants." Sanji took a drag on his cigarette, and Usopp was crying.

'No not Sanji to!' The coward was crying, and he saw Nami. "Well how fast is this little shortcut why can't we take the log pose?"

"Well we could take the log pose and we'll reach Alabasta in two weeks. If we take this path we can be there in 6 days. I know it's dangerous so I won't ask you to go."

Nami who had been scared before found her courage and smiled. "Vivi we'll take the short cut, we'll get you home!"

'Not Nami to!' He looked to Chopper, but Luffy already got to him.

"Chopper let's go have an adventure!"

"Adventure, as a pirate let's go!" Chopper cheered and Luffy joined in, they sang "Adventure Adventure a pirates dream is Adventure Adventure!"

'Noo I don't wanna die!'

They sailed to the Island of Growl, it's a island with a split right down the center, the magnetic waves amplify the current allowing any ship that runs through the split to be launched straight to Alabasta. You can dock on the island and explore the island easily enough.

"Alright we spend the day and gather supplies, then we set off to Alabasta." Nami said, and the crew was set up in two teams.

Team 1 Explorer Team

Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp

Team 2 Merry Guard (aka the Nami doesn't want to be left on the ship team)

Nami, Vivi, Carue, Sanji and Chopper

The crew had breakfast before setting foot on the island.

Usopp was crying not wanting to set foot on the island. He hid behind Luffy as the three pirates went to shore. Their mission was to gather fruits, plants to stock up on the ship, if they run into anything with meat take it down and bring it home.

They walked through the forest, they found trees with a variety of fruits in a wild variety of shapes and colors. Zoro cut down the branches and Luffy caught them and passed them to Usopp who packed them away in a huge bag. "Luffy let's hurry before something comes and tries to eat us!"

"Don't be so worried Usopp, me and Zoro can handle anything on this island." Luffy looked for Zoro. "Zoro?" The swordsman had wandered off and had gotten himself lost.

"Nooo!" Usopp screamed. "What if he was eaten, or worse what if we are next!?"

"Zoro's fine, let's go find him and head back to the ship." Luffy started walking, and Usopp got behind him darting his head back and forth looking for any signs of danger. Little did they know they were already being hunted, no it didn't grab Zoro, the swordsman had gone to grab some more fruit from another tree and ended up getting turned around and getting lost.

The creature who was now hunting Usopp and Luffy was a very deadly one, a Lamia a very powerful creature, it's upper half was mostly human but it's bottom half was that of a snake. The Lamia had evolved and grown quite strong, she loved finding prey, and the strongest of prey she had something special for.

Usopp wasn't liking this, the forest had gone deathly quiet and he swore every now and then he heard a faint rustling in the bushes. "Luffy did you hear that?"

"Nope, I haven't heard anything." Luffy was keeping an eye out for Zoro. "Hey Zoro, come on Zoro!" He called.

"Shhh Luffy be quiet, and listen!" Usopp heard another rustling noise, and he turned his head towards the noise, and there in the bushes was a pair of golden eyes, a fangy smile and a flicking snake tongue. Usopp snapped. "Ahh monster MONSTER!" He took off running leaving Luffy behind.

"Hey Usopp!" Luffy called after him but the sniper was already gone, a cloud of dust all he left behind. He heard a hiss and turned as the Lamia revealed herself. Luffy turned towards the hiss and saw the long haired, purple haired green skinned snake woman.

"Such a weak prey, he's not even worth my time but you, oh yes you are." She purred and her long snake tail coiled around the area keeping Luffy enclosed.

"So you are one of this island's monsters?"

"Indeed, I am the Lamia of the Isle of Growl, I will be your new master!" Her eyes glowed and when Luffy caught her gaze his eyes glazed over. "Now relax, and fall deep into my power."

Luffy heard the words and something clicked in his mind, he snapped out of the hypnotic gaze. "No way!" Luffy threw a punch and the lamia dodged.

"You have a strong will, and you poses the power of the devil fruit you are fine prey indeed." She lunged fangs bared and Luffy stretched his arms back to throw a punch.

Meanwhile…

Usopp had run back to the Merry Go. 'It's fine Luffy can handle a monster or two, heck he's more like a monster himself.' He reached the ship and dropped off the supplies, it contained various fruits berries and plants for herbs. "Usopp where's Luffy?" Chopper asked collecting the plants to take to his lab.

"Oh uh, he wanted to explore some more, so I decided to come back with the supplies."

"So you chickened out huh?" Sanji said, and he took a drag on his cigarette. He hadn't cleaned up the kitchen yet, so he made time to put the fruits and berries away. "Well you did bring back the supplies at least."

Chopper and Sanji took their supplies to their areas to work. Sanji planned once the items were put away, he would put away the cups and plates.

Back with Luffy

Luffy had tried to hit the Lamia but she was fast, the Lamia swooped in and struck Luffy and knocked him into a tree, being made of rubber he was able to bounce back but he had lost his hat. The strawhat flew off and landed in the bushes, Luffy couldn't risk diving for it, this monster was strong so he needed to be on guard.

His arms flew back as he readied his gum gum bazooka, her fangs were readied and she lunged at Luffy, he fired his attack and hit her hard. She coughed and was thrown back, she recoiled and struck Luffy sinking her fangs into Luffy's neck. "Ahh!" Luffy hissed in pain, and he whipped his leg back and kicked her.

She was knocked back, but the damage had been done, venom began spreading through Luffy's body his vision was blurring and he was finding it hard to move. 'This isn't good.' Despite his condition he still planned to fight.

"You are strong but my poison is stronger." She whipped her tail and coiled around him. He groaned and threw a punch, but he couldn't control it so it was easy to dodge. Her eyes glowed and Luffy resisted her control but he couldn't resist the poison that was pumping through him. "You managed to hurt me, it's only fair I return the same." She struck Luffy with her claws and blood flew from the wound some landing on Luffy's straw hat. Luffy continued to struggle and the Lamia laughed. "Silly boy it's no use struggling cause now I have you." Her jaws opened up and she brought Luffy to her mouth, she swallowed him.

'Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, Nami…I'm sorry!' Was Luffy's final thought before he was swallowed.

With Zoro

A sudden chill ran down his spine. 'This feeling it's just like that time in Logue Town. Luffy!' Zoro ran, it must have been instinct cause he found the spot where Luffy had been, but the Lamia was gone, but what remained was the blood marked straw hat. Zoro felt a grip on his heart like he never felt before, he picked up the hat and for the first time he prayed, he prayed that Luffy was ok.

On the Merry

Sanji was cleaning up, he reached for the cup Luffy had used and before he touched it the cup broke clean cut. Sanji recognized it as a bad omen, he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He ran up on deck and looked off to the island. 'Luffy please be ok.'

Zoro returned to the Merry clutching that straw hat. Sanji saw the swordsman as well as the straw hat, but no Luffy. Tears were streaming down his face as he feared the worst. Sanji had never seen the swordsman cry and when he saw the blood on Luffy's hat he feared the worst as well.

Usopp came up and not reading the situation he says. "Hey Zoro, looks like you made it back, where's Luffy is he still out there exploring?"

Zoro couldn't stop himself, he punched him, he sent the long nosed pirate flying across the deck. "Where is he? You tell me, you were with him and now you're here and he's gone!"

Usopp backed up afraid clenching his injured jaw. Chopper came running out hearing the commotion and when he saw Usopp he ran over to treat his wound. "Luffy fought something, a monster of some kind, and if you're here that means you left him there alone!"

"You…you left us alone first, and when I saw that thing I knew I…" Sanji kicked him.

"So you did leave our captain behind. There's a lot of things pirates do but you never turn your back and leave your captain behind. It's a disgrace!" Sanji said looking angrier then Usopp had ever seen him. Nami and Vivi gasped in shock realizing the ramifications of the hat and the conversation.

Zoro fell to his knees, guilt was gripping his heart, it hurt so much, maybe if he had been there Luffy wouldn't be…

"Your captain is alive, very much alive yes." A new voice had the crews' eyes turning up. It was a man a very naked man with bat wings and a demon like tail, he had a tiny horn on his forehead and he had pointy ears and purple eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Is Luffy truly alive?" Zoro shouted, the hope filling him up.

"Oh he's alive but he won't be the same captain you once knew. He was taken by the Lamia, she has a very unique taste. She takes strong prey and consumes them but it doesn't end there, she takes them and turns them into a monster." The shock of this news was shown on their faces.

In the Lamia's den

She was rubbing a massive egg, it was glowing and you could see the shadowy figure of Monkey D. Luffy.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Harem Mind Control/Hypnotism Hyperinflation Muscle Vore Transformation

Pairing: Luffy/Zoro/Harem

Apart of my rare pairing lonely boys project harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

This is a special update for those who follow me need to know, I have a new system, I will be working on one shots with my kindle, these will be random ideas that would not make it as a series. Now these will be worked on when I am at work or out of the house for long periods of time.

When I am at home I will try to work on the ideas and stories of the various series I have running.

Thanks to those who have supported me during my constant working. I'm hoping things get better. Fics are taking a hit like i knew they would but didn't think it would be so much, but I am trying.

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock!

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarasuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

A special shout out to Karasu Kagami, who has given tons of feedback on every update I do thank you so much!

Thanks to darkdevon who reviewed and commented on several of my Fairy Tail fics

Now for our feature presentation

Lamia no Luffy

Chap 2 Lamia

The news the incubus held for the crew was quite the surprise. "What do you mean Luffy will be turned into a monster?"

"You see there are only 3 monsters on this island who can create new monsters, the lamia is a special case, she is able to create new monsters without sex. She devours her prey and she incases them into an egg inside her body, when the egg is close to hatching she expels it. She only takes the strongest of prey, that's why she ignored the long nosed coward." Zoro glared at Usopp who tensed up but said nothing. "You're captain will be alive, but once he hatches from the egg he will be a monster under her control, who knows if he will retain any memories of his life."

"What if we kill her!?" The swordsman shouted.

"It is possible, but more than likely you'll just end up her prey as well."

"I don't care I'd die for Luffy, so tell me where do I go."

"Hold on you can't go running off, you'll just end up getting lost and Luffy doesn't have much time." The cook said and Zoro clenched his fists in frustration.

"Wait a minute you guys!" Usopp shouted. "We don't even know if we can trust this guy. He's a monster to!"

"I hate to admit it, but Usopp is right. How do we know you are not leading us into a trap?"

"You don't really, but the lamia and I hate each other. To be honest I wanted to play with that rubber boy myself." This earned a glare from the crew. "If you kill her and save your captain we both win." He held out his hand and a tiny ball of light formed in the palm of his hand. "This light will guide you to the lamia but you better be quick."

With that said the Incubus vanished just as quickly as he had come, but the orb of light floated about. "Alright take me to Luffy!" Zoro said, he put on the straw hat and he followed after the orb.

"Zoro wait!" Were the shouts from the crew, but he didn't listen. This was Logue Town all over again, and his weakness had gotten Luffy in danger once again.

He followed the orb until it suddenly stopped. He looked around and he heard a faint rustling of grass. He drew his swords and got on high alert, he focused his senses listening for anything that would lead him to his target. He heard a faint hiss and rushed towards it. A shadowy figure could be seen but from what he could see it had a snake body.

Zoro slashed at the creature but it zipped away slithering like a snake. 'It's fast! But I'll stop it!' Zoro ran after it, not willing to let it get away. Suddenly a tail whipped out and Zoro barely had time to block before he was sent flying. 'Damn it's strong!' He corrected himself and he slashed at the tail, but it vanished just as fast as it had appeared.

Whatever it was it began circling him, lashing out and striking at Zoro here and there but never giving away its exact position. "Damn you! Give me my captain back!" Zoro shouted, and the creature stopped moving and rose out of his hiding place, Zoro could see it a bit more clearly, its upper body was more human while it's lower half was that of a snake. "So you must be the lamia bitch, give me back Luffy!" He rushed towards the monster swords ready to slash and cut the monsters head off.

However when he was within range the monsters arm stretched and punched him hard, he went flying and slammed into a tree, the snake tail slammed into him and his swords fell to the ground and Luffy's hat fell off into some bushes.

The lamia stepped out from the shadows, but what Zoro didn't know is that this lamia was very different, its snake body was red, and the upper body was that of a male. "So are you gonna kill me to, go ahead and try but know I will keep fighting you…" The monster's face was revealed. "Luffy!" His eyes widened as he looked and saw the monster he had been fighting was in face his captain, same black hair, the same scar under his eye, but now he had some fangs and his eyes were different, his pupils were slitted like a snake. "Luffy?"

He moved up close so he was face to face with Zoro. The swordsman couldn't move thanks to Luffy's tail pinning him to the tree. "Luffy what has she done to you?" He remembered what the incubus had said, this wasn't his Luffy anymore. Luffy got closer and closer until finally he kissed Zoro, surprising the swordsman.

The swordsman gasped allowing Luffy's forked tongue to slither into his mouth, and caress his own. He blushed as he found himself enjoying the kiss. 'I've dreamt of things like this before, but it's not the same. This isn't Luffy, or is it?' The kiss broke and Luffy licked his cheek. "Luffy listen to me, if your still in there captain you have to stop."

Luffy hissed and his eyes turned gold, they glowed and Zoro's body tensed up. He pulled back, and Zoro was unable to move until a word appeared in his mind. "Strip!" Zoro blushed as his body moved on his own and he stripped out of his clothing. His shirt came off exposing his glistening chest and abs. "Oi Luffy hold on!" He shouted as he undid his pants and dropped them along with his fundoshi. Zoro's hard 7 inch cock sprang up, showing he enjoyed the kiss very much. He removed his shoes and stood there in all his naked glory.

The lamia slithered up to him, he nuzzled Zoro's neck, giving it a playful lick with his forked tongue. He tasted Zoro's skin was taking in his manly musk. He moved down and he flicked Zoro's nipples with his tongue and Zoro shuddered, pleasure he had only dreamed of was coursing through him but he had no control he couldn't move an inch, he stood there and let him play with his body.

He continued down licking Zoro's abs, but he stopped to look at Zoro's scar, the scar Mihawk had given him, it was a sign of his first loss. Luffy touched him there caressing the scar, with a sad look in his eyes. 'Does he remember?' The snake boy made a grunting noise like he was trying to say something but wasn't able to.

Zoro didn't know what to do, but he believed his captain may still be in there buried deep and he would bring him out. "Luffy can you hear me?" His head shot back up, and the sadness was gone his eyes full of desire and lust now.

Luffy went back down, coming face to face with Zoro's cock. He nuzzled his length about letting out soft sighs of pleasure. "Oh Luffy, you need to stop this isn't you!"

"Oh but it is." Zoro's head turned to see the monster who had turned his captain.

"You!"

"You see your words won't reach him because he truly wants to fuck you." Luffy started licking Zoro's cock, while his hand massaged his balls. "When I ate him, I got a look into his mind, every secret every desire. He wanted to fuck you so bad, not just you, but he couldn't bring himself to break up his precious nakama."

Zoro moaned as Luffy took his cock into his mouth in one go, having no gag reflex to speak of he deep-throated his cock, his tongue caressing every inch it could reach, and being a rubber tongue it could reach everywhere!

"Damn you I'll kill you for this I swear it." Zoro half moaned half shouted, Luffy was bobbing his head over his stiff length and to make things worse it was feeling so damn good.

"Nice threat but you won't be able to stop me, so just enjoy the pleasure cause this will be the last time you have sex, once he has sexed you up I have ordered him to kill you so enjoy." She slid back into the shadows.

"What? Oh fuck!" Rational thought flew out the window, with what Luffy was doing Zoro could hardly process what she had said. Luffy's forked tongue had penetrated his slit and was now slithering up his piss pipe. "Luffy fuck ahh fuck!" His tongue wiggled inside as he slurped on the stiff cock.

Zoro was so pent up he couldn't hold back from the pleasure Luffy gave him. His cock pulsed and he cried out Luffy's name as he came. Luffy swallowed every drop of his cum, Zoro's cock was pulsing when he pulled off a string of saliva connecting his lips to the tip, he went forward and kissed the tip and licked it clean.

The swordsman was in a daze, he had just cum in his captain's mouth and from the look on his face he had enjoyed it. He barely registered as he was pressed against the tree and Luffy spread his cheeks, exposing his tight virgin pucker. Luffy didn't hesitate as he began to lick Zoro, putting pressure on his inner muscles, caressing them to open up to him.

Zoro was trying to resist the pleasure, trying to take hold of his senses. 'If I don't resist Luffy will never come back!' Soon fingers were joining Luffy's tongue and he began preparing Zoro's ass for his cock. He couldn't stop himself from enjoying it, Luffy was preparing him so lovingly and his body wanted it. He felt his hole get spread apart and Luffy began spitting into his hole, the fluid was making him tingle inside and he looked back and saw Luffy using some kind of poison to lube him. Whatever it was it was making him feel hot inside and his cock began drooling pre cum. 'Is he using an aphrodisiac!' He groaned and his hips wiggled, his body relaxed as the aphrodisiac worked its magic.

Luffy hooked his arms under Zoro's legs and lifted him up. He didn't resist only lay his head back on Luffy's shoulder, his body was so warm and inviting, he managed to look down and saw Luffy's cock appear from his sheath, it was still very much human but it was huge, and coated in some kind of fluid, he blushed realizing his cock had become monstrous to, reaching at least 17 inches!

"Wait Luffy it's to big it won't fit, oi listen to me!" Zoro's words were ignored as Luffy began to fill him, the aphrodisiac helped him to relax and helped limit the pain so all Zoro could feel was pleasure as Luffy's dick filled him more than anyone ever would. He felt the stiff dick fill him pushing deep inside him and making his body bulge. Luffy was drooling as he filled Zoro, his body welcoming him thanks to the special venom he made. His cock was slick with a special oil that made Zoro feel hot happy and oh so good.

Luffy started to move raising Zoro up only to slam him back down, he moved his hips to thoroughly slam fuck Zoro. The swordsman crying out in pleasure, all he could do was hold on for dear life, his cock slapping his abs with every powerful thrust. His toes were curling as his big dick brushed his sweet spot before filling his ass up again and again. "Luffy please listen to me I…I love you…I love you Luffy but you have to stop if you don't come back to me I…ahhh!"

Zoro came, his cum erupting and covering his legs chest abs and crotch. Zoro's clenching inner muscles squeezed Luffy to completion and he gave one final thrust before cumming deep inside Zoro's body, his thick cum flooded his belly making it swell up, Luffy's cock sank back into his sheath, cumming as he did so coating Zoro's inner walls and his ass with cum.

He was lowered to the ground gently and Zoro shuddered as cum spilled from his ass and ran down his legs. He rubbed his swollen belly feeling all of Luffy's cum inside him, it was an odd feeling but it felt good.

"Good now that's he's prepped, devour him!" The lamia women was back, Zoro snapped back to reality and he looked around, he saw Luffy's hat and he quickly grabbed it. Luffy looked at her his eyes no longer gold, he shook his head and quickly hugged Zoro to him and a protective manner. "Are you defying me? I am your master, you had your fun but now eat him!"

Luffy shook his head once more. "Do it!" She snapped, and Luffy bolted, he had some thought as his tail collected Zoro's swords as he slithered away carrying Zoro bridal style. Luffy's speed surpassed hers and he was gone. They stopped at a secluded spot by a river, and Zoro was allowed to clean up. He pushed on his belly allowing the excess of cum to spill from his body, his stomach was still full of cum but it was no longer swollen.

Zoro washed himself, noticing Luffy was watching him. "You saved me captain, I need to know why. Give me a sign you are still in there!" He stepped out of the river and walked over to him, he was still naked but now he was clean. He came over and touched Zoro's chest placing his hand over the scar. "Keep…Zoro…Safe…Won't Let Zoro Die!" The first words Luffy had spoken and they were enough.

He grabbed Luffy's hat and showed it to him. "Remember captain, you are the man who will be king of the pirates, you have to remember!" Luffy's gaze became transfixed on the hat, and he remembered. He gripped his head and began to scream in pain as memories flooded back to him. "Luffy!"

"Now look what you did, you broke my finest creation." The female lamia appeared, and she looked more monstrous and hideous than before. "I will kill you, and you will learn the pain of pissing off a monster!" She lunged at him fangs bared, Zoro grabbed his swords and met het attack with three sword style.

He fought naked, his survival instinct more powerful than modesty. Luffy writhed in pain as all the memories the lamia women had sealed came back to him. Memories were precious to humans, trying to destroy them was too much work, so she had sealed most of his mind keeping his strength and his instincts.

Zoro was holding his own, he had slashed her body and took first blood, her rage was making her sloppy, but she was still powerful. She struck Zoro and knocked him into the river. "You stupid man, coming here, you ruined him I had him perfect, the perfect killing machine, but you brought back his memories, but it doesn't matter I'll ease his suffering, this time I won't seal them I'll destroy them, he won't be perfect but he'll be obedient I'll settle for that!"

"I won't let you!" The two clashed but this time the lamia was prepared, she revealed her barbs and scratched Zoro. He hissed and fell to the ground unable to move.

"We lamia can make all kinds of poisons, he made one to pleasure you, the one I just infected you with will kill you, only a monster could survive that level of poison." She laughed as Zoro writhed in pain, she enjoyed Zoro's misery so much she failed to notice Luffy was no longer suffering. He whipped his tail out at great speed, the attack was so strong and fast he cut off her head.

Luffy slithered over to Zoro and hugged him. "Zoro?"

"Hahahaha so what if you kill me, I took your beloved swordsman, we die together…" Her head spoke as her flesh turned to dust, leaving only bone.

"Luffy I don't wanna die, but I'm glad your back."

"Zoro, I can save you, but it would mean giving up your humanity!"

"I give you my life Luffy, my body, my heart, my mind, it's all yours captain." Luffy nodded and he laid Zoro out. Luffy started with Zoro's feet and he began to swallow Zoro, from his feet over his legs over his ass and crotch, and Zoro moaned as he found himself turned on and he came spraying his seed over his abs and chest. Luffy sucked him down and consumed him.

His stomach had grown and Zoro was placed into an egg. Luffy focused and while in the egg, he healed Zoro of his poison, it took some time but soon the egg was expelled. Zoro's shadowy figure could be seen inside Zoro changed and hatched from the egg in his new form. He had bull horns and his muscles were bigger, his lower half was that of a bull, his cock had grown thicker and reached 10 inches soft, and he had a bull tail. Zoro had become a minotaur!

Zoro dropped to his knees and bowed his head. "Thank you captain, I look forward to serving you further." He climbed on top of Luffy and hugged him from behind.

"Let's head back to the ship." He slithered off, with Zoro clinging to his back. The changes were new for Zoro but Luffy had given him an opportunity to get stronger.

"Luffy do you remember what we did in the forest?"

"Yes, my memories are a little bit a blur before I was eaten, but I remember mating with Zoro."

"Can we do it again, I want to be with you, I want you to love me captain."

"I do Zoro, I love you."

"I love you to Luffy!" Zoro hugged Luffy tighter.

The merry go came into view and they came out. "Luffy! Zoro!" Luffy slithered up and came on deck, Usopp screamed and backed up.

"Their monsters!"

Zoro growled at him. "So they are!" The incubus appeared again.

"Who's this guy?" Luffy asked, Zoro got off him.

"He helped us in finding you." Zoro said, and the incubus smirked at him.

"Damn it moss head put some pants on." Sanji snapped and gave Zoro a half kick.

"You wanna go, Luffy's just as naked as me!" This made Sanji blush.

"You can wear pants he can't now put some on!"

"Hold it before you go, I assume you don't plan on staying here longer than you need so I wanted to share some information with you." He pointed at Zoro and Luffy. "The Lamia's power has a zoan like effect, you can return to a semi human form. Also for you who's already a devil fruit user becoming a monster will help you. Your body has already evolved to nullify the curse of the devil, which means while you are in monster form you will be able to swim, but when you revert to human form you will not be able to remember that."

Luffy nodded, and he focused his mind. Everyone watched as his body changed back to human form but with a new change, there were red stripes on his legs. His cock returned to a still impressive size of 8 inches soft. Sanji blushed, and Zoro focused his mind and he returned to a semi human state as well. His muscles returned to normal size, and his cock returned to normal length but it retained its girth, he still had his tail but his horns had shrunk, he had green fur rising up from his ankles to his knees but his lower half had returned to mostly human.

"Yay we are human!" Luffy hugged Zoro, and the two kissed. Vivi and Nami gasped in shock. Sanji burned as jealousy coiled inside him.

"That's enough now both of you put clothes on now."

"Well it looks like my work is done here, have fun and try not to stir up trouble."

"Hey wait a minute what's your name?"

"Oh what a naughty boy, asking a name of an incubus is such a naughty thing to do, but if you want to know my name is Mash, call me if you ever need anything. I owe you for killing that lamia bitch."

"Okay." The incubus vanished and Luffy and Zoro went and put on clothes. Now with their supplies and their crew together they were going to leave, they had learned their lesson. These monsters were not to be messed with, and two monsters were setting sail to Alabasta.

They set sail, and the special shot sent them straight towards Vivi's home. Zoro and Sanji wanted something done about Usopp for abandoning Luffy with the Lamia, but since he didn't remember any of that it had to be let go. Luffy and Zoro sparred in their monster forms, showing off their power and new found abilities. Sanji was curious about the new found powers his crew mates had. 'If monsters could evolve to even simulate devil fruit powers, then my dream could come true.'

Half way through the journey Sanji went to Luffy. "Luffy I have a small request."

"What is it Sanji?"

"Turn me into a monster!"

"Ehh?" Luffy cried out in shock.

To be continued


End file.
